


【sd】DreamS

by fantian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Graphic Description of Corpses, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23840455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantian/pseuds/fantian
Summary: 萨姆再一次从梦中惊醒。Sam waked up AGAIN.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 7





	【sd】DreamS

迪恩死在他眼前。血浸透床褥顺着被角滴在地板上。空气中弥散的铁锈味里掺着点腥甜。

不。

萨姆再次惊醒。

他从床上弹起来，急促地喘着气。迪恩侧躺在他旁边的床上。他的肩膀裸露在薄被之外，黑色的细绳在后颈挂出一个半圆。当萨姆在半夜惊醒，总是能看到迪恩的皮肤模糊地反射月光，朦胧的白光最终会吞噬一切，让他重新坠入梦境。

然而迪恩的皮肤被阴影掩盖。他的床边，狼人正举起爪子切向迪恩颈侧微鼓的动脉。

萨姆尖叫着大吼：“迪恩！”

他纵身翻过两张床之间的间隔，扑在迪恩身上。迪恩被他砸醒，然而粗口刚骂了一半就卡回嗓子。他惊恐地瞪着萨姆。准确点说，萨姆的腰腹。

第一感觉是背上一凉。那没持续很久。片刻后，血水就混着组织液从洞穿的伤口里向着四周流淌出去，如此滚烫以至于让萨姆恍惚觉得他在沸腾。奇怪的是，一切都不算很疼。

迪恩把一只手按在他的伤口上另一只手抽出枕头下的手枪对着狼人就是一枪。正中头颅。他的脑浆迸溅在宾馆脱色的墙纸上，月亮般明晃晃一片灰白。

“为什么——不，不不不。”迪恩说，捂着萨姆下背部和下腹部的洞，“为什么你他妈还在笑——婊子养的，不！萨米……萨米？！别睡！萨米！！”

萨姆失去了意识。

他再一次惊醒。

“嘿，轻点，tiger。你弄疼我了。”迪恩对他说，音色柔和而模糊，“做噩梦了？”

迪恩躺在他的怀里，温暖湿润而赤裸。萨姆发现自己握着大哥的腰背，过于用力以至于按出一块手印状的青紫。迪恩显然是被疼痛唤醒，看上去仍旧睡意朦胧。但他似乎对两人的姿势毫不惊讶，即使他们把前胸挤在一块，后背上按着对方的手臂，肢体交缠。几乎像是想要把另外一个人当成衣服裹住全然赤裸的自己。

怎么回事？萨姆困惑而慌乱地想。但一种强烈的欲望压倒疑惑，让他忽略所有不同寻常之处，把头埋进迪恩的颈窝。

“我梦见……你死了。”他说。但是没事了，他醒来了，迪恩就在这。他也在这。那不过是一个噩梦罢了。

“没事的。”迪恩把脸颊挨住萨姆的长发，在里面缓慢地蹭了蹭：“那只是个噩梦罢了。”

萨姆嗅着迪恩的气味。他什么也闻不到，即使他的鼻子就压在迪恩的脖子里。就好像迪恩并不在这。但这就是迪恩，一切不可能出错。一切不能出错。

“你知道……”迪恩继续说，“毕竟我已经死了。”

……什么？

萨姆听见自己的心脏重重地炸响。什么？

他抬起头，凝视迪恩。迪恩安抚地拍拍他的背，而后挪开手掀起被子。床单已经被鲜血浸透，湿冷粘结。他的心脏处有一个凹陷，露出肋骨和脊柱的残骸与主动脉管的参差断口。那没有心脏，连肌肉都显出一种缺血的浅粉。

“不。”萨姆说，“你还活着，你和我说话了，你和我抱在一起，你就在这……”

迪恩微笑着躺在他的怀抱里，无声无息，皮肤冰凉。就好像他已经死去很久，只是尚且未曾腐烂。他的绿眼睛仍旧大睁，只是虹膜已然浑浊。

不。

不，不不。这不可能是真的。

萨姆再一次惊醒。

冰凉的世界扑向他。这才是真的。如此疼痛而赤裸而破碎。比死亡更深的地方。

这里才是现实。

路西法戏谑地看着他。

“可怜的男孩。”他说：“你醒得有点太早了。让我们再玩一会。”

不要，别再继续了，我…我……！

不不不不不不不不不——

萨姆再次惊醒。

“你做噩梦了吗？”迪恩给他的额头印下一吻，一边轻轻摇着婴儿床，一边哼催眠曲。

“一切都会好起来的，我的萨米。你只需要睡一觉……”

不。


End file.
